The most widely used operating systems in desktop computers are DOS (Disk Operating System) and Windows, both products of the Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Washington. The DOS operating system requires that applications include an embedded printer driver module that enables communications with a connected printer. An application, therefore, must have embedded in it an appropriate printer driver for a connected printer. If two or more printers of different kinds are connected to a computer having DOS applications, each application requiring use of the printers must include embedded printer drivers for each printer type. By contrast, the Windows operating system employs separate printer driver modules and all applications written for a Windows operating system are enabled to employ a printer driver module in a generic manner. Thus, Windows applications have a standard interface that matches the preexisting printer driver module. If a computer is required to interface with two or more different types of printers, each requiring a separate printer driver, the Windows operating system will require a printer driver module for each of the different type printers.
In a network environment where multiple client computers are connected via a file server or interconnecting network to multiple printers, a number of administrative problems arise that are not present when a single computer is connected to a single printer. For instance, if a new printer type is added to a site, each client computer must be informed of the network configuration change and a new printer driver must be installed on the client computer for the device. Otherwise, the client computer is not able to use the newly added printer. Further, as new printer drivers are provided by manufacturers to correct previously discovered defects or to provide enhancements to previous printer drivers, each client computer must receive a new printer driver. These actions can cause substantial network interruption while the new printer drivers are being installed.
In a network of the nature described above wherein client computers employ the Windows operating system, a separate file server installation is often used to enable communications between the client computers and network-connected printers. In order to determine network print function availability, a user of a client computer must have detailed information regarding precisely where to inquire to access network status information. In a network operating under the NetWare environment (Novell Corporation, Provo, Utah), there are many pieces of status information that, together, affect an overall print operation. For instance, the Novell print server and queue management system both evidence status information regarding printer availability; however, their status information can only be accessed by knowing where (and how) to inquire. Further, even if the user knows how to obtain network status information, it is up to the user to understand the meaning of the status information.
Client computers connected to a printer network employ a software utility to control interface functions with a connected file server. The file server, in turn, enables access to various printers connected in the network. Such a software utility often can only run in a single operating system environment, i.e., DOS, Windows, OS/2, etc. When there is a requirement that such a software utility operate with more than one operating system environment, the traditional solution has been to develop to separate utilities, each with a different name, and method to invoke. For instance, if a client computer has both DOS and Windows, the client computer includes a printer utility written specifically for DOS and one specifically written for Windows. The user must thus remember the name of the printer utility written for the operating system the client computer is running under.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a network that includes multiple printers and client computers, wherein a file server is included that allows central administration and updating of printer driver installations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved printer/client computer network where information is continuously provided regarding network status so as to enable a user to assess an ability to accomplish a print job.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved system for insuring that a proper printer utility will be loaded in a client computer even if the wrong printer utility is requested by the user.